The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this or any section of the disclosure are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Recent advancements in electronics technology has led to the widespread use of portable devices. In particular, a large variety of biometric monitoring devices that users may wear on their bodies to measure activity (e.g., a number of steps taken, flights of stairs, hours of sleep, etc.), biometric parameters (e.g., hear rate, blood pressure, etc.), and other environmental parameters (e.g., temperature, altitude, etc.) have become widely available for general use. Accordingly, data may be provided to the user from this vast variety of devices.
The data provided from the plurality of user devices creates a significant problem to the user with regard to data management. Moreover, as the number of devices increases, it becomes increasingly difficult for the user of the devices to monitor the status of each device (e.g., battery/power level, remaining memory, connection/signal strength, etc.). Hence, what are needed are methods, devices, systems, and computer programs for the management of a plurality of user devices and the establishment of healthy and helpful patterns of use for each via a unified user interface.